Five's a Crowd
Five's a Crowd is the twenty-third episode of the fifth season of Full House. Plot Summary Most fathers cringe when their daughters start dating, but Danny is especially terrified by D.J.'s new love interest Pete--a grungy guitar player who is known for getting his way with the ladies. On the night of their first date, Danny, Joey, and Jesse are all dressed up to attend a special awards ceremony, but plans are changed when the guys learn of D.J.'s frightening whereabouts. Meanwhile, Kimmy is hired by Jesse and Becky to babysit the twins, but she's not the one doing the majority of the work. Recap Jesse's recording studio is used by "The Funky Tongues", the hottest band in D.J.'s school. Jesse, Rebecca, Danny, and Joey then start preparing to go to a local awards ceremony where "Wake Up, San Francisco" and "Ranger Joe" have been nominated. Danny is bothered by the fact that "Wake Up, San Francisco" gets beat almost every year by "Up and at 'em, Oakland". D.J. has a date, so Stephanie and Kimmy will baby-sit Michelle and the twins. D.J.'s date shows up, and it's Pete, the lead singer of "The Funky Tongues". Pete takes D.J. to a drive-in movie theater. Danny is surprised when Jesse tells Danny that Pete is exactly like Jesse was at Pete's age -- girl crazy. Danny is even more surprised when Kimmy tells him that Pete has never heard the word "no". Danny, Jesse, and Joey send Becky to the awards ceremony with Joey's puppet, Mr. Woodchuck. Then they go to the drive-in and intrude on D.J.'s date, absolutely humiliating D.J., who is furious. The guys take D.J. home, where D.J. blasts the guys by accusing them of overreacting and not trusting her judgment. The guys apologize for overreacting, and D.J. apologizes for neglecting to tell them she was going to a drive-in movie theater instead of a regular indoor movie theater. D.J. neglected to tell them because she knew that they would overreact and humiliate her, and she did not want to be humiliated. The guys don't want to stop D.J. from dating, so they promise that they will never again act like a bunch of commandos whenever D.J. goes out on a date. At the awards ceremony, Joey and the "Ranger Joe" show won an award for best children's programming. However, "Wake Up, San Francisco" still lost, but hopefully not to "Up and at 'em, Oakland". Trivia *The title of this episode is a play on the phrase "Three's a crowd". Quotes Danny: Jesse, about that kid Pete that you worked with today -- what do you think of him? Jesse: He's a good kid. Danny: That's a relief. D.J. just went out with him. Jesse: What? You let her go out with that animal? Danny: You just said he was a pretty good kid. Jesse: He's in a band. All he thinks about is girls. He's exactly like I''' was at seventeen. ---- '''Danny: Deej, we need to talk. You can't keep giving us the silent treatment. D.J.: OK, fine, let's talk. I am totally humiliated! When this gets around school, I'll never be asked out again! But that's what you wanted, isn't it? (storms upstairs) Jesse: I think we were doing better with the silent treatment.